fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samuel17/Tropes - Samuel
Tropes regarding our favorite cyan-loving speedster, Samuel. *A Day In The Limelight: Sam's initial introduction to more adventure-based stories rather than his roles in those like Chanukwanzaa starts off his position as one of the key Heroes of Acceptance and a welcomed member of the crew. *Affectionate Nickname: Too many of them to count. *Badass Normal: Can keep up with the main protagonists in spite of only having lots of speed, "above average" strength, minor weather powers and a few other assorted powers going for him. *Berserk Button: Played For Laughs. Depriving him from his pizza is a surefire way to end up with a few bruises. And there's no escaping it, because he can just get to you in an instant by calling Ecast. **He loves his friends. Hurting them will definitely trigger a reaction from him. **Weaponized in his "Berserk Mode" trait, which activates when injured enough in battle. *Big Fancy House /Big Fancy Castle: There is some ambiguity on whether it's a house or a castle, but the "fancy" part is very true. *Black Bead Eyes: His entire species has these. *Bookworm: Can be this at times. Especially when it's about topics that interest him, such as space. *Breaking the Fourth Wall: Subtle and may not be entirely canon, but still done in earlier stories. *Catch Phrase: He has a fair amount of these. "Heha" stands out in particular. *Chaste Hero: Because he's not even a teenager yet in the older stories. *Comically Missing The Point: More present in older stories, though he still does this at times today. Driven home during Slashes where Sam completely loses his mind. *Cool Pet: Possesses many of them. Annual and Ecast are the most well known examples. *Darker and Edgier: Samuel's roles in the Cuts arc are generally darker in tone, except when they're not. *Demonic Possession: Applies to Corruption: He Comes. *Early Installment Weirdness: The Sam song. *Elemental Punch: Fire Punch. Subverted, as the fire actually comes from sheer friction rather than fire magic. *Eleventh Hour Super Power: The Elements of Acceptance, the Rings of Revival, and the intensely frightening Insamne. *Fan Nickname: Hoo boy. *Faster-Than-Light Travel: Can regularly achieve this thanks to Ecast. *Fragile Speedster: The best known example in Fan-Ball. He is known for his speed and decent power, but has trouble taking hits. *Human Aliens: Justified, as his species diverged from Gridmasks (not exactly humans but they look very similar to one) a long time ago. *Hurricane of Puns: Scientific puns, Sam puns, puns in general... *Idiot Hero: Sometimes. He isn't idiot per se, but he tends to have questionable sanity at times. *Improbable Weapon User: Subverted. His boxing gloves are heavier and pack a much bigger punch than they look, as their insides are actually made of metal. *Invisible Anatomy: Justified. His species doesn't have visible noses or ears but the organs that allows for smelling and hearing are still there. Their hearing are unaffected for practical reasons, but they have a worse sense of smell. *Kid Hero: But of course. *Let's Get Dangerous: Applies to the no-longer-canon Minor Character Story. Additionally, his role during Cuts shows a more serious and edgy character previously not often presented. **OOC Is Serious Business: Related. *Limited Wardrobe: He's almost always seen with his favourite striped cyan T-shirts and short jeans. *Muscles Are Meaningless: He's actually strong enough to regularly carry heavy metal-filled boxing gloves. Don't let his relatively thin body fool you. *Neutral Good: His character alignment. See Nice Guy below. *New Powers As The Plot Demands: Sam's trademark weapons rarely see play in the not-yet-rewritten stories. *Nice Guy: He's an overall friendly guy who will happily welcome new friends and defend them if he has to. *Nightmare Sequence: Has one in Corruption: He Comes. *Oddball Doppelganger: Applies more to his altars in the x-zarro universes. *One Hit Kill: Insamne and the Elements of Acceptance. *Only One Name: Currently, Samuel's last name has not been revealed. *Only Sane Man: When he isn't all about "sicnec pusn", he can be this to the main protagonists. *Punny Name: Not a pun in itself, but certainly used as one. A lot. *Rapid-Fire Fisticuffs: His "Submachine-Punch" attack. *Red Boxing Gloves: His signature weapons. *Super Speed: A signature trait of Samuel. Fittingly packaged with Super Reflexes. *Tagalong Kid: Is this to the main protagonists. *The Smart Guy: Has quite some brains for his age. *This Is for Emphasis, Bitch!: "Aww yeah birches." *Trademark Favorite Food: Pizza. *Troll: Has shades of this. *Unusual Euphemism: Pleinty of them, as Samuel avoids swearing. *Verbal Tic: Will make a scientific pun at the slightest opportunity. **"Eh" is also common is his vocabulary. Hilarious In Hindsight, as the real-life Samuel is a Canadian. "Mate" also pops up at times. *Weapon Of Choice: Boxing gloves. *Weather Manipulation: He is capable of this in a smaller scale. Category:Blog posts